


Volta

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra tinha certeza que ter ido lá havia sido uma idéia estúpida - Korra/Tahno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volta

Korra tinha certeza que ter ido lá havia sido uma idéia estúpida.

Tenzin havia organizado para ela começar a retornar a dobra das pessoas que Amon havia retirado a partir do dia seguinte, e pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo ela provavelmente faria isso direto ao longo das últimas semanas, e durante toda a viagem de volta do polo norte seu mentor ficara falando sobre como o seu treinamento estava atrasada, então aquele provavelmente era o último dia livre que teria em muito tempo, ainda assim depois de meia hora no bar com Bolin e Mako ela disse tchau e disse que ia pro templo descansar mas se encontrou parando naquele prédio, na frente daquela porta, e na frente de um Tahno obviamente bem confuso em vê-la ali.

Sim, definitivamente uma idéia estúpida.

"Oi" ela disse após uns cinco segundos de silêncio.

"Oi, entre" Tahno disse ainda parecendo confuso.

"Okay" ela disse fechando a porta.

"Eu ouvi que você tinha viajado"

"Você ouviu certo, eu voltei hoje mais cedo"

"Eu também ouvi dizer que você tem agora a habilidade de retornar as dobras que Amon tirou"

"Isso é verdade também"

Ele olhou para ela por um momento antes de dizer :

"Então você vai fazer esse serviço de porta em porta, ou eu sou uma exceção ?"

"Você quer que eu faça ou não ?" ela disse um tanto impaciente.

"Sim, eu quero" ele disse sem nenhum sarcasmo em seu tom de voz.

Ela um tanto hesitante colocou sua mão contra a testa dele.

"Como isso funcio..." Tahno começou a perguntar mas parou quando viu que os olhos de Korra haviam começado a brilhar com uma intensa luz branca.

Korra ainda não havia se acostumado a sensação de entrar no estado Avatar, de sentir todo aquele poder que ela ainda não sabia ao certo como funcionava fluindo dela para ele, quando se tratava de combate ela sabia que dava conta, mas a parte da missão de mudar a vida das pessoas ainda parecia grande demais para ela.

Ela retirou sua mão da testa dele e seus olhos gradualmente voltaram a sua aparência normal.

"Funcionou ?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei, experimenta"

Ele foi até a pia da cozinha e abriu a torneira, hesitantemente mexeu suas mãos e a água começou a flutuar no ar, formando padrões espiralados ao redor dele e de Korra, era um tanto estranho, ela já tinha visto exuberantes padrões de dobradura de água durante o seu treinamento, que usavam forma e luz durante os festivais, mas quando pensava na habilidade de Tahno oque lhe via a mente eram poderosas ondas de água ou pedras bem grandes de gelo vindo na direção do seu time tentando derrubá-los, aquelas espirais delicadas de água a circulando pareciam incríveis por causa dessa comparação mental automática. E também era um tanto incrível ver a expressão de felicidade dele ao formar aquelas singelas dobraduras. Era por isso que ela tinha vindo ali. Tahno era alguém que ela conhecia , alguém com quem ela já tinha passado um tempo junto, mesmo que esse tempo em geral havia sido gasto tentando derrubar um ao outro na arena, ou sendo sarcásticos e irritantes um com o outro. E ele era alguém que ela tinha visto acabado após perder as suas habilidades. Sim tinha sido um pouco estúpido ir ali, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha valido a pena.

"Obrigada" ele disse finalmente conseguindo tirar seus olhos da água flutuando a sua volta, e olhando diretamente para Korra.

"Você não tem que dizer isso, não foi uma gentileza, é o meu dever como Avatar reparar os danos que Amon causou" Korra disse.

"Obrigada mesmo assim"

"Okay"

"Então você quer alguma coisa, chá ? Café ? Meu primogênito ?"

"Eu tenho que voltar pro templo agora, tchau"

"Tchau"

Quando ela estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta pro corredor ele disse :

"Mas só pra você saber isso não significa que eu vou passar a pegar leve com você na arena Uhvatar"

Ela se virou e viu na expressão dele um ar de arrogância, quase um certo brilho, algo que ela considerou que talvez estivesse perdido para sempre, um que ela só agora percebeu que havia sentido um pouco de falta.

"Eu não esperaria nada diferente" Korra disse e sorriu, e ficou assim na maior parte do caminho de volta até o templo.


End file.
